Love and Madness
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: There's always a hilariously, thin line between love and madness. Watch as two bickering lovebirds embark in the next chapter of their lives... as a couple. Humorous Soma x Erina fluff. "You know, love is like...gravity! All it takes... is a little push!" Formerly "Bad Days"


This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights, properties, and music used belong to their respective owners, publishers, artists, companies, and composers.  
Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction  
#OutOfCharacter

"Love and Madness **"  
**

 _There's always a hilariously, thin line between love and madness_ _…  
_

* * *

"Another round, please." a hoarse voice commanded.

The sound of an emptied glass being put down on an oaken table. The sound echoing in the almost empty pub; the customers were already asleep and wasted, drunken in their own respective sorrows. Most of clients were wealthy businessmen and women, some drinking to forget, some drinking to ease the pain.

"Of course, Ma'm." the black-haired bartender all but attended, refilling her share.

And there lies a distressed women in her late twenties, eyes were flushed and red, her gentle nose were undoubtedly sore from her constant sniffing. Her hands desperately clutching at the expensive glassware filled with the alcoholic liquid. She squinted as she saw her miserable reflection in the cup.

The woman was in a secluded, secured, and haughty pub for more than an hour now. Two glasses of imported whiskey, three glasses of gourmet scotch were already consumed through her gullet.

As she stared on her glass, she realized that her current disposition was deplorable, uncouth, and plain stupid.

Choked sobs were then released, eyes already glistening, tears threatening to fall.

"Why? Why does it seem so hard? Why can't I just..." she whispered. Her hair was messy and convoluted, now covering half of her face.

She gritted her teeth at her miserable predicament once more. Her senses failing to perceive someone taking the chair next to her.

"Figures you would be here." a melancholic voice called out, shocking the woman greatly.

She turned her head at her left, pupils large and full of surprised feelings. She was drunk, but she could never mistake that red hair, that boyish golden eyes, peering towards her soul.

Here. The reason of all her current hell. The big, dandy cause on why she was busy sullying her tongue with fermented beverages. Yukihira Soma, the current director of the academy she used to studied on, the Diner Chef that managed to give her migraines all those years. And the sole reason of her constant heartaches.

"You know. I shouldn't really ask why you're here since I pretty know the reasons but…"

She gulped, mouth barely containing from twitching rapidly. Fighting on sheer willpower from giving him a sound thrashing.

"I wanted to see how you're coping. I'm very worried about you."

She immediately turned back on her untouched drink, before gulping it down immediately. Giving her the much needed confidence and intoxication.

Soma just blinked from her action, but still soldiered on. "As I said, I am really worried about you… Erina."

Ah, he broke the last straw. As always, as expected.

A warm hand landed on her timid shoulder, making it shake reflexively from his touch.

Not from fear nor disgust, but fromt how it comforted her.

"Nakiri. We need to talk about… his."

He expressed with free arm at her beverage. "It's not healthy and not really suits you. I can't see you so…"

The Culinary Empress glared at him, slamming the glass towards the table. "Why do you care, huh?! Why do even worry about me huh?! Why can't you just leave me in peace for once!"

"Listen. You've been on leave for two whole weeks already, without notice. Everyone was worried that you were gone. "

Soma licked his lips.

"And here I find you in this place… sulking about."

"Shut up… Idiot."

A moment of silence was given, and broken by the sound of a sincere chuckle coming from the redhead.

"That phrase of yours' brings about a lot of memories." he said.

Erina didn't budged nor reacted.

Yukihira huffed a tired sigh once more before continuing. "Yes, I do remember, back when we first met at my entrance exam."

The empress could only blink in indifference.

"You were quite feisty back then. Which was a real treat for me in haggling you…"

Again, nothing said nor answer from the honey blonde.

Soma however, would never back down. He was annoyed of course, but his colleague's lack of response only fueled his determination in getting a reply from the woman. Yukihira proceeded to ramble all of their misadventures during their Totsuki days, how they managed to win against the former Elite Ten and knocked down the Cooking Hitler's pedestal down to the dirt. How they settled on working together through rock-paper-scissors. Their first meeting at the entrance exam…

" _Disgusting!"_

" _He doesn't understand my nobility. Much like a stray mutt will never realize the value of a gem."_

" _What a chance to see you fail and be expelled."_

" _Stop making so many excuses-"_

" _I will never say you're low class food, delicious."_

Basically a compilation trip from memory lane.

"You shouldn't drink, Nakiri. You could never really stomach alcohol quite well. Also, it makes your throat itch during the night. Also-"

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"You… noisy, impudent fool. Shut the hell up."

Soma beamed a grin. "Finally! Some answer from the wicked Empress of the Nakiri empire!

"Why do you keep doing this?" she said, Erina faced the son of Asura. Amethyst eyes meeting with his golden eyes. And in a blink of an eye, Soma could have sworn that a tiny tear sprout out form her left eye; before a shaking hand rubbed it off.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

Soma stood there, confused as heck. "You mean, helping you get over your funk? Well, as your self-proclaimed best friend, I is my sworn duty to help whenever I can."

Erina chuckled coldly.

"No. Why do you keep doing this… this."

"This what?"

Erina then slammed her fist on the wooden table, making the bartender back away in fear. "Everything! You've done so much for me!"

"You always been there for me, during my greatest and lowest of points. You were there every single time. In the beginning, I thought it was simple rivalry or a desire to finally let me slip that I _loved_ your cooking during our Third Year! I thought you would finally leave me alone! But no; you continued in pestering all over, we fought countless of shokugeki battles. And continued even through our adult years… you helped me raised up the standard and influence of Totsuki when you became director… you gave everything you had just to impress ME.

You helped get over all my past trauma from my father! You helped repaired my relationship with Hisako! I don't even know how you indirectly gave me the shove to create my own specialty… me, the God's tongue. You should have been turned off by my bitchy attitude but you persisted. Persisted and made me find cooking fun and fulfilling again."

Soma was simply stunned.

"Do you realize how I feel about that?!"

"Now." she took one final swig of her fermented liquid down her throat and glared. "Why? Why do you help me and make it seem like you care for me!"

"Nakiri. I do care for you… everyone of us have genuine worry for your well-being."

"Yeah I believe you alright… but that's the answer I don't want to hear." she balled her fists tightly.

"..."

"Yukihira Soma…"

 _She was laying it out. No Tsundere bullshit. No senseless isn't a manga nor fairy tale. And all this unnecessary angst… wangst? Fuck it, the alcohol is getting through me._

"... I want to imprint on that thick skull of yours'…"

The redhead shook his head. "Listen, Nakiri. If you just want to say you hate my guts, it's all dandy and great but your cousin really wants you to be sober for tomorrow's reunion…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"...party."

"..."

" **Eh?!** "

* * *

Author's Note:

So. How did you guys liked my Oneshot for Soma and Erina. I mean, from the latest chapter, it is cemented that SORINA would be canon.

Rindo x Soma is still my crack favorite but Sorina is so cute to write and all. Hope it wasn't too wangsty o something… I'll do fluff and longer chapters next time. So… this is a first step in the bandwagon of the dominant pairing of Shokugeki no Soma. (But if the Author himself would go with Rindo route… I'll have no qualms against it.)

Have a Nice Day and hoping you enjoyed my new story for this fandom!

Edit: Renamed and edited some kinks.


End file.
